


Circle Jerk

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what goes down when the boys need to get off and make do with the limited space and non-existent privacy in the dorm.</p><p>[implied!Kai/Sehun, one-sided!Suho/Chen and Baekhyun/Chanyeol if you squint]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> peer-pressured by Lucy and Pearl into writing this and started off as ad-lib's in KKT chats so completely un-betaed. Not that a circle jerk needs to be coherent. Also the details of ministrations are based on what I know about jerking off so my apologies for any inaccuracies.
> 
> For your visual information, the two circles go like this (clockwise):  
> Sehun -> Kai -> Luhan  
> Chen -> Suho -> Baekhyun -> Kyungsoo -> Chanyeol

Jongdae is too lazy to change out of his airport outfit and keeps his snapback on backwards because hey it won't get in the way of Chanyeol jerking him off. But what Jongdae didn't expect from sitting across from Kyungsoo is that he gets harder at the sight of him biting those cocksucker lips swollen. The fact that beside him Junmyeon is having a hard time breathing, eyes glazed over and pupils blown, all because Jongdae's fingers are coiled around Junmyeon's growing erection, just adds to the throbbing in Jongdae's cock.

Chanyeol almost comes sooner than he would have liked because he just can't tear his eyes away from Baekhyun's eyes lined by smudged khol and the way he licks his lips over and over again, and it's fucking torture because Kyungsoo decides to be a _dick_ and presses a thumb over the tip of Chanyeol's cock and he feels like he will explode if Kyungsoo doesn't let go.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, has half the mind to be impressed by how clinical Baekhyun's ministration is because he never knew how flustered Jongdae would look like being able to jerk Junmyeon off, or how much of a turn-on that would be.

  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Sehun is about to spend some quality time with his boner as he finishes showering when Luhan raps on the door urgently.

"Sehun are you done showering I need to use the bathroom"

"Can't you go pee in a bottle I'm in the middle of something"

"Okay first of all that is just gross. Second, I have uh business to take care of"

"Then hold your shit for like five minutes god fucking damn"

Sehun swears this bickering is giving him blue balls and he toys with the idea of tearing toilet paper into shreds and stuffing balls into his ears.

"I NEED TO JERK OFF AND ALL THE ROOMS ARE TAKEN OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Luhan almost stumbles into Sehun when the peeved maknae swings the door open.

"Fine I guess you can join me"

Before Sehun could shut the door though Jongin slips in.

He raises his eyes to Luhan and Sehun both staring at him like he just walked in on them engaged in highly suspicious activities. The mortified look on Luhan's face and Sehun narrowing his eyes are telling enough, but Jongin really doesn't give a fuck at the moment.

"What? All the rooms are taken and there's already a circle jerk going on in Chanyeol's room. I'm not about to squeeze myself in there."

Jongin makes it sound like it's perfectly normal to have a hard-on at the same time as his band mates who may or may not end up fisting him.

"Alright fine." Luhan pulls Jongin inside and kicks the door shut. The limited space between the bathtub and the door seems more confined than it really is.

What with all the interruptions Sehun and Luhan have already lost their little tents.

"Look at what you did." Sehun yanks away the towel wrapped around his hips and points to his limp cock. "You'd better do something about this."

And Jongin does.

 

"Jongdae go faster." Junmyeon breathes as he pumps Baekhyun furiously.

If they weren't sitting in a circle of five, palming a penis that isn't their own, Jongdae could've sworn Junmyeon would never talk to him that way. So even though his mind is half somewhere else aka Chanyeol's huge hand running down the length of his own cock, Jongdae still manages to hear Junmyeon. Jongdae removes his right hand briefly to spit on it, then palms Junmyeon's dick again with more rigorous flicks of the wrist.

" _Fuck. Yes_." The filthy guttural sound that Junmyeon releases is enough to tip Jongdae over the edge and he comes all over Chanyeol's hand in waves of twitches and moans. Baekhyun is next, getting off at how Chanyeol bites his lips and rolls his hips and the sound, oh _fucking hell_ , the sound that he's producing that makes Baekhyun want to shove his dick into Chanyeol's mouth.

Kyungsoo can feel it pool inside his stomach, threatening to push through his cock, but he likes to let it build up until it's fucking painful. Instead, he concentrates on bringing Chanyeol to completion and it's obvious that the tall male is getting real close, chest rising frantically as he tries to swallow moans that would be otherwise obnoxiously loud. But Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking down and he twitches involuntarily against Baekhyun's fingers, catching himself in gasps because those fingers look sinfully pretty wrapped around his cock. Kyungsoo swears under labored breaths and spills white into Baekhyun's palm, then slumps back into the chair, riding it out as Baekhyun's hand slows. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his left hand sliding over Chanyeol's dick, picking up the speed with increased flicks of the wrist and Chanyeol is done.

Junmyeon doesn't know why but he is completely unaware of how he's actually begun fucking into Jongdae's hand, lost in his own little world with growing white spots looming over his vision and everything he knows is reduced to the sensation of Jongdae's palm applying the perfect amount of pressure along his shaft. Maybe Jongdae is still a little timid, or maybe he just wants to see how long he can get away with jerking off Junmyeon, either way, Junmyeon is slightly irked that the ministration is a tad slow but he's not in the right mind to chide. So they settle into this unspoken rhythm in which Jongdae's vigorous pumping alternates with Junmeyon's jerking of the hips, until Jongdae realizes that the other three have slipped into a state of post-jerk comatose and decides he should probably allow Junmyeon the same privilege. It doesn't take more than a few more flicks of the wrist. The last thing Jongdae sees before drifting off is Junmyeon licking his cracked lips after spilling white onto his hand, sweat beading on his temples and looking beautifully wrecked.

 

Jongin ignores Luhan's snigger and doesn't think twice before wrapping long fingers around Sehun's dick, giving it a few pumps. He tilts his head and looks into Sehun's eyes, lips curved into a smirk.

"Is this helping?"

Watching Jongin loosen his own jeans with the free hand while fisting Sehun's resuming boner, Luhan feels heat spread down south and he yanks his own sweatpants down. Jongin glances at Luhan jerking himself off and narrows his eyes.

"I need a little help here"

It takes Luhan a few seconds to realize what Jongin meant, his eyes finally landing on the bulge underneath the zipper area of Jongin's jeans.

"I need help myself!"

Sehun rolls his eyes and pushes Luhan's hand off his cock as he slides his own hand down the shaft. Sehun's hand takes over the pumping and Luhan huffs a little begrudgingly. He shifts his hips toward Jongin with slight difficulty, not wanting to break Sehun's stream of ministration. He reaches for Jongin's jeans and unbuckles with hands made clumsy by the growing surge of blood in his dick. Jongin manages to pull down his jeans by the leg and kicks them off as soon as Luhan frees the belt.

Jongin's full hard-on springs free and Luhan quickly wraps fingers around it and starts fisting as fast as he can under the circumstances, which apparently is not fast at all according to Jongin's definition.

"Hyung you have to move faster"

Jongin whines, steadying himself against the wall. "I'm in pain, dammit." He is so tempted to just walk out and forget about the whole thing and finish himself off, but Sehun is getting close and he admits that Sehun's throbbing cock feels fucking amazing in his hand.

"I'm trying okay!!" Luhan snaps, which doesn't sound as menacing as he would like considering he's been reduced to breaths and moans. "Sehun is making it real fucking difficult."

"Look at his face." Luhan hears Sehun murmur. "It'll help."

Luhan takes the advice mainly because he's done with Jongin's bitching but when his vision focuses on Jongin's face everything changes and he feels like his head is spinning.

This is what Luhan sees - Jongin peering at him through half-lidded eyes and mouth slightly parting, sinful groans and incoherent syllables falling from his lips. When Jongin runs his tongue across his upper lip just as Sehun thumbs the tip of Luhan's cock with a press, Luhan inhales sharply. He unknowingly mimics what Sehun is doing to him, running circles over Jongin's tip with his thumb while massaging the shaft with his palm, drawing a gasp that quickly vanishes into satisfied mewls from Jongin.

" _Fuck_ , I'm getting close." Sehun grunts, almost grimacing as his eyes shut tight, chest heaving. Jongin flicks his wrist faster and it doesn't take long for Sehun to come, white spilling onto Jongin's hand. Sehun almost slumps backward and sits on the edge of the bathrub, forgetting that his other hand is still coiled around Luhan's dick.

"Sehun, I think you're forgetting something." Jongin has half the mind to remind the worn out boy now that he's completed his part of the circle. Luhan is, for the moment, a little too engrossed in the way Jongin's cock is pulsing against the veins running across his own palm that he forgoes the urge to yell at Sehun. Sehun drags himself up, grumbling as he tosses a towel to Jongin for him to wipe his hand. He leans against the wall beside Luhan and the older male twitches and sighs in contentment when Sehun's fingers find their way back to his shaft, resuming a ministration that is methodical and dirty. Sehun locks eyes with Jongin and Jongin comes like that, with Sehun's liquid eyes boring into his dilated pupils and Luhan's hand draws a helix from the base to the tip of his cock. Luhan follows shortly after, hips snapping forward as he shudders against the warmth of Sehun's hand and shooting white through his grasp. He slides down to the floor, breaths ragged and eyes weighted. He drifts off and tunes out the murmurs exchanged between Jongin and Sehun.

When Luhan opens his eyes again, he's on a bed that doesn't belong to him. He pushes himself up on the elbows and looks around. Before he figures out whose room he's in, Jongin pushes open the door and saunters in, bringing whiffs of soap and shampoo.

"You're awake." Jongin smiles at Luhan. "You passed out in the bathroom. Must be getting old," he jokes as he sits on the edge of the bed. Luhan is still too groggy to fire back a witty retort so he gives up and just lies back down. He feels a peck on his forehead just after his eyes fall shut.

"That was fun, though, no?" Luhan's eyes snap open and he stares at Jongin beaming at him. "We should do it again sometime. You, me, and Sehun."

Luhan didn't think the circle jerk would--should--become a regular thing, but he doesn't think he minds it all that much.

 


End file.
